


Banter

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda will not banter with Johnny. Except that she does. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Banter   
_Johnny & Brenda_**  
  
“And just when I thought tonight was going to suck,” Johnny mused. He slid onto the stool beside hers at the bar at The Haunted Star.  
  
She took a long sip of her daiquiri before turning to look at him. He was grinning at her. “Do I know you?”  
  
“Come on; don’t tell me you forgot me already. I was always the thorn in your husband’s – or should I say, _ex-_ husband’s – side.”  
  
“You sound oddly proud of that.”  
  
“Oh I am… Johnny’s the name; just to refresh your memory. Johnny Zacchara.”  
  
Brenda sniffed. “Hmm. Sorry that name doesn’t ring a bell.”  
  
“Playing coy I see.”  
  
“I’m not playing coy. I am not playing with you period.”  
  
“But you’d like to right?”  
  
“Ha-ha,” Brenda said with a caustic laugh. “In your fantasies.”  
  
“Come on; just give me an inch here.”  
  
“I wouldn’t give you a centimeter.”  
  
“Ouch,” he said, dramatically clutching his chest.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in prison?”  
  
Johnny grinned. “How would you know I am supposed to be in prison if you don’t know who I am?”  
  
Brenda knew she was caught but she shook her head. “You just seem like the type who should be behind bars.”  
  
Johnny smirked at her. “Oh you have no idea.” He spotted Maxie crooking her little finger at him from across the casino.   
  
“As much as I’d like to stay and banter with you, I have things to do,” Johnny said.  
  
 _“Banter?_ Who was bantering? Certainly not me.”  
  
“Oh come on, Miss Barrett, you were definitely bantering. I would even go so far as to say you enjoyed it too.”  
  
“Excuse you.”  
  
Johnny smiled. He gestured to the bartender. “Ethan, Brenda’s next drink is on me.” He then gave her a killer smile before strolling away, thumbs casually hooked in the pocket of his black trousers.  
  
“What a cocky bastard,” Brenda muttered.  
  
Ethan shook his head. “You have no idea.”


End file.
